1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to levels such as those used to plumb and/or level signs, posts, pipes, or other structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Levels used to plumb and/or level signs, posts, pipes, etc. are known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,359. This type of level typically includes angularly offset arms that can be used to abut a cylindrical or polygonally-cross-sectioned surface of an object such as a sign, post, or other structure such that a longitudinal axis of the level is parallel to a longitudinal axis of the object. Such a level includes a plurality of bubble vials having predetermined orientations relative to the level's longitudinal axis (e.g., parallel, perpendicular) for plumbing and/or leveling the object.
Levels typically endure rough treatment during storage (e.g., being loosely stored in a tool box/bucket along with other sharp and/or heavy tools (e.g., hammers, screwdrivers, etc.). One or more of the bubble vials of conventional levels, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,359, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, are typically exposed during storage and are fragile. As a result, the bubble vials are sometimes accidentally broken during storage. There is therefore a need for a level that exposes its bubble vials for use, but protects its bubble vials during storage.